


An Interwoven Tweed

by Konpeki_no_Sora



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternative Universe - String of Fate, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, M/M, Not Beta Read, contains slight spoilers for the main and event stories if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konpeki_no_Sora/pseuds/Konpeki_no_Sora
Summary: There is a world wherein a few people are gifted with the sense of sight on their mainly invisible string of fate and where it leads to a path towards their soulmates. Homare Arisugawa is one of those people, and he should be blessed.Except that there are two strings tied to his fingers and his flaws and past history leading to possible heartbreak the more he yearns to get closer to them, leading to a decision that he may or may not regret.
Relationships: Arisugawa Homare/Mikage Hisoka/Yukishiro Azuma
Kudos: 34





	An Interwoven Tweed

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing [Kanon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiscusmemoirs) from one of the A3! servers I'm in posting an [angst-filled AU](https://twitter.com/kanononwrites/status/1309352386075308034), my brain went BRRR and decided to move along with the similar route with that writer's consent, except with a happy ending. Wrote this all in one go, slept at 12:30 am, and went back to finishing this. One heck of an emotional ride if you ask me.

The grip on his chest is suffocating as he picks up the scissors. Homare, gifted with that unique sense, should be happy with it, but then…

_“There are things that you can and you can’t say.”_

_“I am done with you!_ You broken cyborg! _”_

_“You are the same as that watch.”_

That gift, usually labeled as a blessing, is a curse for him. The first time his gift surfaces, he expects to be tied to just one string. But lo and behold, there are two strings instead. One dark blue and another gold. Leading to different paths at first and he may have taken glances at his potential soulmates without ever realizing. Mostly because of curiosity, he thinks at first.

And then, Mankai Company becomes a new home for him. And the rendezvous spot for the destined trio. Hisoka Mikage and Azuma Yukishiro are the ones on the other side of the strings. Two diverging personalities, yet in the same troupe as him.

The more Homare spends time with them, the more he yearns for the flowers to bloom in his heart. Roses, the insignia of his surname, his theme flower. But roses have thorns, and in Homare’s case, the thorns being his imperfection in understanding what people feel from a normal perspective, and being hurt because of it. The thought of him being alone, being unloved once they get pricked by such thorns…

Admitting that the poet thinks about pushing himself away from others may be an understatement. He believes that it may be better for him to stay cocooned in the briar of thorns while they remain distant from him, memories of past mistakes hanging on his head like murky clouds ready to pour down heavy rain. Suffocating, to the point that his throat feels tight and he wants to cry. 

Homare’s fingers flex on the scissors’ handle, separating the blades. _Best that they won’t know what he is about to do._ He closes his eyes-

“What’s your view towards soulmates?”

Azuma’s voice, soothing like steadily flowing water, cuts through Homare’s reverie. The grasp on the handle loosened a little.

“Arisu’s a noisy one. There are many moments in which I want him to shut his mouth. Plus, his infuriating presence is a constant reminder on why I should stay vigilant. You, on the other hand, are a patient one, not minding if I sleep in your room sometimes. Your coloring books are beautiful, even if I don’t completely understand.”

Hisoka, being a grumpy cat, has a point, as much as Homare begrudgingly admits. The poet squeezes his eyes shut, blade inching closer-

“But Arisu provides marshmallows for me and you help him a lot in bringing the supply for me whenever he is busy. And you are a lonely soul with secrets. Arisu and I will always be there for you alongside the rest of our new family.”

Azuma chuckles, “If anything, I am thanking your dear friend who gave you another chance at life. And I certainly welcome the aspect of us being soulmates for eternity like what Homare implied to us before, flaws and all. If we are bound by strings of fate, then together, we form an interwoven tweed. In fact, I know someone yearns to hear those words right now.”

Homare’s eyelids lift halfway. _Does that mean…?_

“Arisu, come out,” Hisoka drawls. The scissors drop to the grassy ground in a soft thump as Homare shows up, quivering with misty ruby eyes.

“You mean it, Hisoka-kun? Azuma-kun? But then-” There is a lot more that he wants to confess, but Hisoka’s frown has become more prominent.

“Stupid Arisu. We still forgive you and I believe that you will continue to provide the mutual feeling for both of us as much as you can,” the marshmallow fan points to the ground, an invitation for his own way of showing affection if the poet will allow it.

Azuma extends his arms towards Homare. “Here. Join us. Feel free to let it out.”

And Homare, sensing the threads tweeding into a beautiful amalgamation of colors on the aida cloth, is quick to oblige, moving closer towards the welcoming warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> Extra note for the curious souls: a tweed is a coarse cloth woven in a variety of colors. Tweeding in cross-stitching is using multiple strands of different colors rather than two threads of a single color.
> 
> And check out [Kanon's ao3 account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiscusmemoirs) if you have the chance, because their stories are good stuff and they deserve more kudos. wwww
> 
> My Twitter if you won't mind seeing more of my recent brainrots, like the LoL Worlds 2020 hype: @divergent_idol


End file.
